diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/8 April 2017
11:58 hi 11:58 hey 11:58 helooo 11:58 hiihihihhiihhi 11:59 bye 12:31 Hi 12:54 diep.io/#16B628F3BB303EAE9C10C4BC 01:07 hi 03:11 hi 03:12 hi 03:14 anyone wanna join my psarty 03:14 party 03:14 diep.io/#16B628F3BB303EAE9C10C4BC 03:28 Hey dingbats 04:10 hi 05:41 hi big wanna join my party 05:42 hi 05:42 hi big wanna join my party 05:43 OKAY 05:43 party 05:43 diep.io/#86DE2991BB30977A74DEC6 07:23 Test 07:26 LAG 07:26 Oh 07:26 Anyone? 07:31 hi 07:32 howdy 07:32 *tips hat* 07:32 m'lady 07:33 (o) 07:33 (lenny) 07:34 Fuckin dopes using bots 07:34 hate em 07:35 god damn that was some awful pizza 07:35 bleugh 07:35 Pro tip: never get pizza from Papa Johns. Ever. 07:35 Never got pizza from him 07:35 Mainly cause papa john himself is a giant asshat of a CEO 07:35 Huh 07:36 There's a giant argument about healthcare coverage for employees 07:36 Ooh 07:38 Papa john says he doesn't want to cover employee healthcare because it would increase the cost of each pizza, HOWEVER there have been statistics shown by MANY different financial experts who all claim that the cost increase per pizza would only be about 37 CENTS PER PIZZA. Seeing as how corporate america already overprices everything, 37 cents is literally nothing. 07:38 07:38 Also, Papa John literally lives in a fucking castle surrounded by a moat. So for him to say that losing profits is not worth it is downright hilarious. 07:38 Damn 07:38 TF is wrong with society 07:39 No, it's just corporate greed. 07:39 Ah 07:39 Greed fucks up everything 07:39 All of america's problems sprout from corporate greed. Literally ALL of them. 07:39 Which is why I hate my own country. 07:40 ;-; 07:40 Did you plan to get out of 'murica? 07:40 Anyone that believes that greed should be acceptable should be shot imo. 07:40 Yep 07:40 Must be shot 07:40 In the head 07:40 Unfortunately, I can't really afford to leave this country. 07:41 Oh 07:41 Well that sux 07:41 But if I had the chance to leave everything behind to start anew in a good country - I would do so in a heartbeat. 07:41 :O 07:41 Because this country is just glorified cancer. 07:41 Yea 07:41 Like 07:41 Cancer with makeup 07:42 (eh) ain't that the look of death? 07:42 Deaaaaaaath 07:42 AHHHH 07:42 FUCKED UP MY TANK 07:42 GONNA START OVER 07:43 >when you fuck up a single upgrade slot and have to restart 07:43 (cry) 07:43 yea 07:43 But my worst fuck-up was when i miclicked 07:43 big im not joinng your serever bigdiep.ioplayer 07:43 i think its the worst code 07:43 >wants to get triplet 07:43 don't click upgrade slots 07:43 use hotkeys 07:43 Yea 07:43 Tbh i never clicked 'em 07:44 you get used to them super quick 07:44 Yeah 07:44 lets trapped eachother in maze 07:44 bp\oy aww' 07:44 Does maze have a link? 07:44 idk my friend awwboy 07:44 wants to troll 07:44 me 07:44 (eh) 07:44 lets do sandbox big 07:45 k 07:45 diep.io/#86DE2991BB30977A74DEC6 07:45 k 07:45 Eh, my tank can wait 07:46 sandbox 07:46 Yo 07:46 It's empty 07:46 Where the hell are you 07:46 what me and him wasd in there 07:47 want me to get another link 07:47 07:47 diep.io/#D2F47C7EBB3049FEE1C4E7 07:47 sandbox 07:48 k 07:49 brb 07:49 k 07:51 internet back 07:51 What the hell 07:51 e,pty 07:51 empty 07:51 well 07:51 gonna work on my tank 07:51 diep.io/#D2F47C7EBB30492EE1BCDA 07:51 k 07:52 do mine 07:52 diep.io/#86DE2991BB3097FEE48A72 07:52 sandbix 07:52 lol 07:52 sergeant fagget 07:52 this mine trap awwmboy 07:52 ow 07:52 my ego 07:52 (cry) 07:52 XD 07:53 take revenge m8 07:54 How the fuck am i beating you lol 07:54 where a are u 07:54 cause u be glass cancer 07:54 ah 07:54 we at sandbox 07:55 at sm 07:55 diep.io/#D2F47C7EBB30492EE1BCDA 07:55 ^ 07:55 which gamemode 07:57 sandbox shenanigans 07:57 o\k 07:58 can't find me lol 07:59 dat 1 health 07:59 lol 07:59 op op 08:04 big NOOBS 08:04 Stahp using doninators 08:04 ;-; 08:04 is cheating 08:05 well 08:05 Eh, fuck it 08:05 Going dominator 08:10 lol the AC bullet pushes shit so far 08:12 ye 08:12 brb 08:12 gonna take a bath 08:32 huh 08:32 So fucking quiet 10:12 hi 10:12 hi 10:12 sry for the rejoin 10:12 You've never made an edit in 6666666666666 years 10:12 i didnt see any chat messages, bug... 10:12 ikr 10:12 Wot 10:13 almost everytime i go to chat i don't see any messages 10:13 Why? 10:13 idk, weird bug? 10:13 (eh) 10:13 Is it gone? 10:14 not yet, i saw it this time... 10:14 Hm 10:14 Why aren't you makin' edits? 10:14 dont know 10:15 im not very active on this wiki as 10 visits per day 10:15 ._. 10:15 bye 10:15 brb 10:15 ok 12:52 Slim 12:52 Straw 12:52 Cause... Hay 12:52 hi 12:52 Gahhh\ 12:52 Oh 12:53 There we go 12:53 Lol 12:53 Hi 12:53 Internet got a lag spike 12:53 Quote of the day 12:53 :o 12:53 "ima go buy butter tomorrow" underslime 2k17 12:53 I laughed 12:54 XD 12:54 Unfortunately, 12:54 The store ran out of butter 12:54 Wow 12:54 So i had to eat peanut butter sandwiches instead 12:54 Use lube (lenny) 12:54 wut 12:55 Because they do vice versa 12:55 Huh 12:55 (lenny) (lenny) 12:55 Are you allergic to peanuts 12:55 ? 12:55 Nope 12:55 :D 12:55 Yay 12:55 Although I will cough if drank water after eating 12:55 Not a big deal 12:55 Man, mobile is hell 12:56 Never experienced mobile hell 12:56 I can't finish the page because mobile 12:56 big YET 12:56 Or I'm just lazy 12:56 brb gonna switch off my fan 12:56 k done 12:56 Imagine stuck on mobile forever 12:56 Like me 12:56 ._. 12:57 Grow 12:57 Struck me toe 12:57 Yeow* 12:57 Damn 12:57 Dat hurts 12:58 Ok name 12:58 . 12:58 Now* 12:58 Autocorrect 12:58 Can't you 12:58 Uninstall it? 12:59 Can't 12:59 . 12:59 ;_; 01:00 Ozun I <3 you 01:00 Notice me senpai 01:00 Much 01:00 Kisses 01:00 Ozun 01:01 Ozüüüün 01:01 Hope he doesn't go self aware again 01:01 Yeah 01:01 Last time she talked to me 01:01 I freaked out 01:01 :O 01:01 Last time i saw her go self aware she just laughed 01:02 I talk to her when I'm bored 01:02 oh 01:02 Dinner 01:02 :/ 01:03 Lookit dat 01:03 You can pm her 01:03 (lenny) 01:17 nooooooooooooo 01:17 come back 01:34 helooo 01:34 hi 01:34 hi 01:34 hey 01:35 hihihihihiihihihihihih 01:35 You're a weird user. 01:35 oh. 01:35 Really. 01:35 You act strangely 01:35 okay. 01:36 I'll be watching you 01:37 ummm... okayyy... 01:37 *gets freaked out* 01:37 lol 01:39 The wiki sandbox IS today right? 01:40 wait, I need to go check 01:41 goobye 02:13 Hm 02:13 You're new 02:14 Goddamnit. 02:30 it's very quiet 02:30 Yes 02:30 Agree 02:30 Nice name tho 02:40 KUROOO 02:40 WHY 02:40 Y U DO DIS 02:41 BIG WHYYYYYYYYYY 02:41 Shit 02:41 big WHYYYYYYYY 02:42 Hey! 02:42 hi 02:43 Wow 02:43 How are you? 02:43 02:43 Fine :P 02:43 :D 02:43 Hmm 02:43 You've joined this wiki since september 02:43 But you only have 7 edits 02:44 ... so? 02:44 02:44 That's something you don't see everyday 02:44 y tho 02:46 argh. 03:12 :/// 03:12 Hi 03:12 Hi 03:13 Nice name 03:13 yeah 03:13 I just saw this 03:13 It's graeat 03:13 :) 03:13 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yTyh_VyoT0Q&t=228s 03:13 (lenny) 03:14 03:14 Really =))) 03:18 uhh 03:21 hi 03:23 is this the part where kuro goes American Family Association on us all 03:23 (america) 03:23 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/American_Family_Association 03:25 I told you , I am avoiding talking about this stuff rn 03:27 (rage) 03:28 Oh wait 03:28 Wrong emoji 03:34 ... 03:38 hoi\ 03:38 (rage3) 03:38 hi 03:38 (rage4) 03:39 (rage2_ 03:39 (rage2) 03:39 TRIGGERED 03:39 i think it was rage3 03:39 (rage3) 03:39 or maybe rage1 03:40 or was it rage5 03:41 (rage1) 03:41 (rage) 03:41 (rage5) 03:41 who wants to join 03:42 diep.io/#A4FCCFDFBB30D338908D15 03:43 me 03:43 ok then you can 03:53 ji 03:56 imonaragenomore 03:56 i exited server. I'm goin to 2 teems' 03:57 diep.io/#D202B573BB3052036514 03:57 aaaannnnndd i exoted 04:01 WACKY WAVING INFLATABLE TUBE MAN!! WWWACKY WAVING INFLATABLE TUBE MAN!!! 04:14 WELL SHIT. 04:14 Ok no one here. 04:17 IM HERE 05:57 hi 05:58 the fact that sfu's "My favourite wikis" section is now visible worries me 06:35 <101cooler> I have ghostbusters 2016 song on and megaloviana from Undertale,toyguy song of rival rebels 06:35 <101cooler> and asdf 06:35 yes i am real man do you wanna go skatebords 06:45 Hello all! 06:45 i like trains 06:46 i love how the asdf movie10 intro managed to be accurate, relevant, random, and hilarious at the same time 06:49 The Wiki Sandbox starts in b10 minutes/b! Ask any questions you want when it starts, from new projects to backgrounds to Staff Flairs to bananas. 06:56 hi 07:06 the sandbox has begun 07:06 rip 07:10 <Özün Oldun> shouldve 07:10 <Özün Oldun> highlighted 07:10 <Özün Oldun> post 07:10 <Özün Oldun> gtg 07:15 k 07:17 ... 07:17 welcome 07:17 anything you wish to discuss? 07:17 nah 07:18 rip 07:18 except for probably one thing 07:18 well, on to my topic 07:18 oh what is it 07:19 i think we need to treat new users with less suspicion 07:19 (just my opinion) 07:19 ... 07:20 k 07:20 we don't 07:20 it's only once they start making bad edits 07:21 k 07:21 i think we should move on to your topic SR 07:22 Hello I guess 07:22 ok 07:22 Hello Queen Aysha 07:22 (wave) 07:22 (hello) 07:22 (hi) 07:22 so: my topic! 07:23 *Waiting* 07:24 ok 07:24 What Should we Focus On Next? 07:25 Hi guys!! 07:25 i'm bored 07:25 hi 07:25 What project should we focus on? 07:26 We can make the wiki theme nicer, we can expand the rules, or we can make an actual To-do List for the wiki 07:27 i think we should make a To-do List 07:28 ok 07:28 i agree 07:30 Do the to-do lst 07:30 I'm in the process of drafting rules and stuff 07:30 the theme's already good 07:30 except for the script holocasut ._. 07:38 hi 07:38 lol this is an absolutely terrible sandbox so far 07:40 hji 07:40 no, it's wonderful 07:41 next up is yosef's topic 07:41 Should we have a medal for nice peeps? 07:44 wait, my topic? 07:44 No thanks 07:44 I'm barely here 07:44 and my mind is on youtub 07:44 Who's yosef? 07:46 wut the heck? 07:50 no not you 07:50 i mean yosef 07:51 hi 07:51 hi 07:51 welcome 07:51 thanks :) 07:51 hola 07:52 I speak english do not worry 07:52 07:52 ok 07:52 ....... 07:52 hi aysh 07:52 When does the gamin start? 07:52 want to sandboxs? 07:52 yes 07:52 what gamemode do you want 07:53 .....i asked a question first 07:53 sandbox 07:53 are we starting now??? 07:53 ... 07:53 helloooooo 07:53 k 07:53 That's why I came by the sandbox. 07:53 do you want sandbox too aysha? 07:54 depends WHEN 07:54 ARE WE STARTING NOW 07:54 ? 07:54 yes 07:54 then no 07:54 diep.io/#D2F4A42EBB30744A30D766 07:54 in the year 2030 :v 07:54 k goodbye 07:54 ... 07:55 it's a link for FFA 07:56 hello ? 07:56 HELLO ? 07:57 HI 07:57 no it is sandbox link 07:57 it's a link for FFA 07:57 try again 07:57 refresh the page 07:57 ok 07:59 I am alone 07:59 08:05 hello ? 08:10 hi 08:10 I'm alone :C 08:11 bye 08:15 HI 08:38 can someone post the link we're on? 08:38 Are we on a link? 08:39 k, fine then 08:39 bye 08:39 HI 08:40 Got the link 08:41 well im at sandbolx 08:41 sandbolx 08:41 sandbolx 08:41 sandbox 08:42 what sandbox link 08:43 olkay let me get it 08:43 diep.io/#D2F4CA38BB30149901FFD8 08:43 Im in! 08:44 oops sorry the factory drones 08:46 i crashd lol its fine 08:47 Why the spawnkilling. 08:49 im diep.iownu and diep.imanalt 08:50 Who is cop smaysher 08:50 Ultimate juggernaut build 08:51 so im 2 players 08:51 Another build. 08:54 Cop smaysher is really annoying. 08:56 yup. kikim 08:57 EVERYONE BECOME ARENA CLOSER KILL COP SMAYSHER 08:58 AND ALSO ROB HIM WHAT? HE KILLS COPS. 08:58 O_o 08:59 STOP WITH THE RAMMER BUILDS. 08:59 It's driving me crazy. 09:00 WATCH OUT. one of me will kill you. 09:09 backtooneplaayer 09:15 Heya 09:40 Edited 2 hours ago 09:41 I FOUND OUT WHERE RIFLEMAN LIVES. 09:41 https://db-ip.com/101.184.209.213 09:41 Hi 09:41 Apparently he lives in australia. 09:42 I live in 09:42 I even have his coordinates. 09:42 -27.471, 153.023 09:42 09:42 k 09:42 Sandbox? 09:42 Is there one? 09:44 Hi 09:45 Have i missed sandbox? 09:45 Oh well 09:45 dude' 09:45 ? 09:46 go here 09:46 diep.io/#D2F4CA38BB30149901FFD8 09:46 I think thats the link 09:46 there were a bunch of ppl there earlier 09:46 only 2 now (including me) 09:46 3 now 09:47 3rd is me 09:48 AC? 09:51 dadadadaadaddadadadadaadadaddaadaddaaddadadadada we are numba one 09:56 ]naannananannanaananannanaanananannananana 09:56 a 09:56 a 09:56 a 09:56 a 09:56 a 09:57 dundunduududnudunddnudnunudnudnuddnunudundwearenbumeone 09:57 freeee 09:57 tooooo 09:57 wonn 09:57 gough 09:57 diep.io/#D2F4CA38BB30149901FFD8 09:59 Im suck with overlord 09:59 * i suck using overlord 09:59 (horrible wording) 10:00 WEE DOING SANDBOX TACO JOIN US 10:00 diep.io/#D2F4CA38BB30149901FFD8 10:01 I am there 10:01 Im Unikitty 10:05 I take it I missed the sandbox? 10:05 Nope 10:05 I dont think' 10:05 diep.io/#D2F4CA38BB30149901FFD8 10:06 Well it was posted 3 hours ago 10:06 Few people are dere 10:07 its fun tho 10:07 we should face off with arena closers 10:07 should we? 10:07 Necromancer is unplayable cause I keep getting spawncamped lmao 10:08 lol i wont kill you 10:08 until you spin 10:21 (gah plz) 10:21 (tf2) 10:23 lol 10:24 bye everyone!!! 10:24 Ill leave my afk obdy on diep.io/#D2F4CA38BB30149901FFD8 10:26 okay 11:09 i found cheats to change your color 11:09 home+home=console then go to diep.io wiki console 11:18 everything for me is red 11:40 unless u reload the page Category:Chat Logs